¡España al rescate!
by Lightning29
Summary: En plena cosecha España recibe la visita de alguien inesperado que le traerá más de un quebradero de cabeza. España casi siempre se ha mantenido alejada de los conflictos innecesarios que no le reportan ningún beneficio, pero cuando un amigo está en apuros, las fronteras dejan de existir.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh, que se me olvidaba el disclaimer. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, salvo el resto de la historia que nada tenga que ver con el anime o manga.**

**N. de A.**

Hola a todos, aquí mi primera historia de Hetalia con mi pareja favorita: ¡España y Romano! De momento los he llamado así por que no estoy acostumbrada a llamarlos por sus nombres humanos, además de que Romano me gusta mucho más que Lovino, pero puede que cambie de idea a lo largo de la historia. Me resulta muy raro llamar a Antonio España en vez de Supein XD.

Bueno, no os distraigo más, aquí el primer capitulo muy cortito, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>España, Andalucía.<strong>

España se secó la frente sudorosa y miró con orgullo la colección de armas que guardaba en su finca. Se había pasado todo el día limpiando las espadas y hachas que colgaban de las paredes y, tras horas de ardua tarea, por fin veía el fruto de su trabajo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron al posarse en una de las espadas que tenía en frente. Era larga y de un solo filo. Con ella no había luchado en batallas importantes, pero aún así era un objeto muy preciado para él. Blandiéndola, se había presentado ante Turquía para evitar que secuestrase al pequeño Romano.

—Como pasa el tiempo –murmuró sin apenas darse cuenta.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Señor, ¡señor!

Veloz, España se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Uno de los empleados de su finca apareció atemorizado en el umbral.

—¡Señor, tenemos un problema en el campo!

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó España algo nervioso.

—¡Un hombre ha entrado en al finca y nos está robando los tomates!

—¡¿Qué, los tomates?!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, España cogió una larga espada de una pared y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

—¿Se ha ido el ladrón? –preguntó a su empleado, que lo seguía detrás.

—¡No, sigue allí fuera!

España llegó al vestíbulo de la casa y de una patada abrió la puerta de roble de la entrada. Salió a los huertos y se encontró con todos los trabajadores arrinconados en un extremo del campo.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

—¡Allí!

Entrecerrando los ojos, España distinguió una silueta en medio de las tomateras.

¿Cómo diablos se atreve a tocar mis tomates?, pensó furioso mientras iba con paso decidido hacía el ladrón.

—¡Cuidado señor, lleva una pistola!

¿Una pistola? Con razón los trabajadores estaban tan asustados. Aún así, siguió caminando hacía el ladrón. No había conquistado casi toda America y derrotado a la Francia de Napoleón para asustarse ahora por un simple ratero que quería robarle los tomates.

Cuando apenas estaba a unos metros del ladrón, que estaba semioculto tras las plantas, alzó la espada y le habló con voz clara y grave.

—¡Eh tú, como te atreves a tocar mis tomates! Es el tesoro más preciado de España, así que te aconsejo que huyas cuanto antes. Los que ya hayas cogido te los puedes quedar. No soy tan malo como para negar a alguien unos magníficos tomates españoles así que…

—Oh, ya está aquí el idiota…

—Pero qué…

—¿Ya te has quedado a gusto después de soltar esa parrafada, idiota?

Romano se irguió de entre las tomateras con un puñado de tomates en un brazo y uno mordisqueado en la otra mano.

—¡¿Romano, qué haces aquí?!

—Pasaba por aquí y me apeteció comer algo, ¿acaso pasa algo malo?

—Eh, no, claro que no, pero…¡Has amenazado a mis empleados con una pistola, eso es ir demasiado lejos!

Romano se comió el resto de tomate que tenía en la mano y se sacó de debajo de la camisa una pistola negra. Con una sonrisa macabra en los labios apuntó a España y sin esperar a que este hablara apretó el gatillo.

—¡Romano!

—¿Qué pasa ahora idiota?

—¡Deja de jugar con esa maldita pistola de agua!

* * *

><p>—Así que te piensas quedar aquí unos días –dijo España mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla.<p>

—Exacto, me aburría en mi país y decidí venir aquí.

Demasiado precipitado todo, pensó España, aunque no lo expresó en voz alta.

—¿Te aburrías en Italia?

—Sí, me aburría en Italia –repitió Romano de mala gana—. Aunque creo que aquí me va a pasar lo mismo.

—Bueno, estás en el reino del sol, seguro que encontrarás aquí multitud de cosas que te van a encantar –respondió España totalmente feliz ante la idea de que Romano se quedara unos días en su casa.

—Ya veremos. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pues pensaba arar un poco el campo ahora por que me he pasado todo el día limpiando y…

—¡Ay, como me duele el brazo! –dijo Romano quejumbrosamente—. Esto es por el viaje que me he pegado. Creo que no voy a poder ayudarte, mejor me encargo de vigilar la casa mientras estoy dentro.

—Claro que sí –dijo España intentando contener su enfado—. Aunque ya que te quedas en casa puedes preparar la cena mientras estoy fuera trabajando.

—¿La cena? –preguntó de malos modos Romano, aunque al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo cambió su tono de voz—. ¿La cena? Va bene, va bene. Déjame la comida a mí.

* * *

><p>Mientras hundía la azada y removía la tierra, España no dejó de pensar en la visita de Romano a su país. No era raro que se vieran de vez en cuando y se quedaran un tiempo a dormir en casa del otro, pero esta vez España notaba algo raro en el carácter de su amigo. Se había mostrado más arisco de lo habitual cuando le preguntó los motivos de su visita y apenas quería hablar nada de su casa ni de su país. No era extraño que Romano se mostrará casi siempre malhumorado, pero habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y España sabía identificar cuando su amigo estaba preocupado. Algo raro pasaba y Romano no quería confesárselo.<p>

Bueno, quizás necesite tomarse un tiempo para ponerse las ideas en orden, pensó España mientras descansaba un rato del trabajo. Una de las campanas de la finca sonó y avisó a los trabajadores de que ya eran las nueve.

Ah, ¿que importa los motivos de la visita? Lo que de verdad importa es que Romano está aquí.

Totalmente feliz, España corrió por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Un olor familiar se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta.

—¡Ya estoy aquí Romano! –dijo al entrar.

—¿No has podido llegar antes? He puesto yo solo toda la mesa.

—Pero todo esto es…

—¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?

España se sentó a la mesa junto a Romano y observó la comida sin saber muy bien que cara poner. No es que le repugnase aquella comida pero Romano debía de controlarse un poco la adicción al fruto rojo de su tierra. De entrante había ensalada de tomate y lechuga, el plato fuerte era pasta con salsa de tomate e incluso el postre…el postre también tenía tomarte…

—¿Sabes Romano? En España también tenemos otros ingredientes que saben estupendamente –dijo en voz baja mientras asimilaba su cena.

—Ya, pero no hay nada mejor que el tomate. Boun appetito España!

—Ya…

España cogió un tenedor y pinchó un trozo de tomate de su plato. Quizás esos días no iban a ser tan magníficos como había imaginado.


	2. Chapter 2

**N. de A.**

Hola a todos, aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Finalmente he optado por dejar los nombres de los países para referirme a los personajes. Si fueran otros los países sobre los que escribo no me importaría poner sus auténticos nombres pero...¡Jamás cambiaré el sensual nombre de Romano! XD

Lo de siempre, espero que disfrutéis leyendo mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Al día siguiente España se levantó de buen humor. Había dormido como un tronco durante toda la noche a causa del agotante trabajo de ayer y había tenido un sueño genial, donde aparecía él en medio de un campo de claveles, disfrutando del atardecer. Mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga, España recordó que en el sueño no estaba él solo, había alguien más…

-Romano…

Ya no se acordaba de que uno de los hermanos Italia estaba viviendo en su casa esos días. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se vistió con ropa cómoda y salió de la habitación. Ese día tocaba descanso y no había que trabajar en nada, así que pasaría el tiempo con su compañero. Si vino de su casa por que se aburría, él le ayudaría a distraerse. Tras cruzar varios pasillos, llegó al dormitorio de Romano, el mismo que usó de pequeño cuando estaba bajo su cargo. España se paró unos segundos en la puerta, y tras pensar detenidamente, decidió entrar sin llamar.

-Ey, Romano, ¿estás despierto?

Le sorprendió ver que la habitación estaba vacía. ¿Ha donde había ido su amigo tan temprano? Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y allí interceptó a un trabajador de la finca.

-¿Romano? Creo que estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, según me dijo.

-¡Vale, gracias por la información! –España caminó feliz por la casa en dirección a la cocina-. Algunas veces Romano es insoportable, pero otras…-España se paró en seco al pensar en lo que podía acarrear el hecho de que su amigo cocinase-. ¡Otra vez tomate no!

Corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, España fue hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Romano se encontraba allí atendiendo los fogones.

-¡Romano, para, no puedes cocinar eso!

Su amigo se giró molesto y lo miró con una sartén en las manos.

-¿Ves? Por eso te has quedado sin tostadas, idiota.

España se fijó en la tostadora y comprobó que, efectivamente, Romano estaba haciendo unas tostadas normales.

-Nada de tomate, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estas hablando? ¿Acaso crees que estoy obsesionado con ellos?

Por supuesto que sí, pensó España, pero se mordió la lengua.

-Ah, menos mal, un desayuno en condiciones. Espero que todavía estés dispuesto a hacerle unas tostaditas a tu amigo ¿verdad?

Romano, con gesto de enfado, se acercó a él y le colocó en el plato dos rebanadas de pan dorado que España acompañó con aceite. Mientras daba bocados a su comida, le dio vueltas a todas las actividades que él y su amigo podrían hacer esa tarde. A mediodía se podían visitar muchos monumentos en la ciudad, si el calor lo permitía claro estaba. En caso contrario podrían bañarse en la piscina que tenía en la finca. Después por la noche había partido de futbol. Sacaría unas cervezas bien frías y lo verían juntos.

Mientras terminaba el desayuno, España miró discretamente a Romano, que estaba frente a él en la mesa. Había llegado a casa sin más ropa que la que llevaba puesta, por lo que había tenido que prestarle la suya, pero aún así se le veía bastante guapo, aunque siempre llevara aquella cara de enfadado a todos lados. Si fuese menos irritable y más cariñoso, a España le sería mucho más agradable estar con él de lo que ya le suponía.

Hay veces en las que no me queda más remedio que dudar de su amistad, pensó España, siempre me comporté bien con él, le ayudé cuando le hacía falta, pero apenas me devuelve el cariño…es…es frustrante.

En ese momento el teléfono de la otra sala comenzó a sonar. España se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina para atender la llamada. Una voz femenina se escuchó por el altavoz.

-¿España?

-Oh, hola Bélgica, ¿Cómo estas? Llevo mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que mi hermano es un poco…reacio a venir.

-Ya, tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero siempre será bien recibido aquí.

-Lo sé España. Escucha, necesito pedirte un pequeño favor, tengo que…

En ese momento Romano apareció, le arrebató el teléfono y lo colgó.

-¡Romano! –gritó enfadado-. ¿Qué diablos haces? Estaba hablando.

-¿Quién era? Era mi hermano ¿verdad? No quiero que ese idiota venga por aquí mientras esté yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Era Bélgica, y te recuerdo que estás en mi casa. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Debes explicarme de una vez a que has venido.

Romano susurró un idiota apenas audible y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, maldiciendo en voz baja. España, molesto con él por haber cortado su conversación con Bélgica, lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-Deja de hacer el tonto y explícame que te ocurre, por que es obvio que ocurre algo.

-No tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones.

-Te has peleado con Veneciano ¿verdad? No me mientas.

Su compañero llevó su plato vacío al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlo, ignorando sus palabras.

-Es mi casa y es mi obligación protegerla. No puedo enzarzarme en una pelea con otro país por tu culpa.

-¿Y quien te ha pedido que lo hagas? –gritó Romano encolerizado-. Solo te he pedido que me acojas aquí unos días, pero me equivoqué al venir aquí.

-Vamos Romano, sabes muy bien que…

-¡Cállate idiota! No necesito que me digas nada más. Si quieres que me largue no te preocupes, es lo que haré.

Romano dejó el plato lavado sobre la encimera y salió de la cocina sin mirar a su compañero. España trató de seguirlo pero cuando Romano subía las escaleras, le gritó que lo dejase en paz.

De pie en medio del vestíbulo, España vio como Romano se perdía por los pasillos.

-¡Romano, no quiero que te vayas! ¡Si te pasa algo, quiero saberlo! –gritó esperando que él lo oyera-. ¡Somos amigos, puedo ayudarte si quieres!

Nadie le contestó desde el piso superior.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Tras unos minutos buscando en la agenda, España dio con el teléfono de la casa de Veneciano. Ya había hablado antes con Bélgica para explicarle lo ocurrido antes. Esta le restó importancia al asunto y le comentó que solo quería hablar de un asunto de exportación de cacao. La mayoría de ingredientes que se traían de America a Europa pasaba antes por España.

Antes de marcar el número de Veneciano en el teléfono de su habitación, meditó sobre si aquello sería lo correcto. Romano estaba muy enfadado por lo que sea que había ocurrido entre los hermanos, y solo quería buscar algo de tranquilidad. Si él se metía en sus asuntos, podría poner la amistad en peligro.

-No, prefiero no echar más leña al fuego –dijo mientras colgaba el aparato.

Lo mejor sería dejar que todo aquello pasara y que Romano pasase allí el tiempo necesario.

Salió de su habitación y bajó a la primera planta. Ese día había poco que hacer, por lo que decidió coger el coche e irse a la ciudad, quizás de esa manera podría despejarse al cabeza.

Se metió en el vehículo y arrancó el motor. Mientras iba saliendo de la finca por el camino de tierra, encendió la radio y sintonizó un canal de música pop. A partir de ese momento dejó de pensar en Romano y se concentró en conducir.

Llegó al final de la entrada, y justo antes de salir a la carretera pública, una persona a caballo le adelantó y se interpuso en su camino, haciéndole frenar. El rizo que salía de la cabeza del jinete le ayudó a identificarlo.

-¡Romano!

Romano hizo que el animal se acercara al coche y le hizo señas a España para que bajara la ventanilla. Este así lo hizo.

-¡¿Romano, que haces con ese caballo?!

-¿Así que pensabas irte sin mí, idiota? Ábreme la puerta del coche, aquí afuera hace una calor espantosa.

España observó atónito a su amigo. Mientras lo hacía, el caballo metió su cabeza a través de la ventanilla y le lamió la cara.

-¡Esta bien, métete en el coche y suelta ese caballo!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

-Qué lento.

-¿Pero que dices? Vamos a cincuenta kilómetros por hora por las calles, no podemos ir más rápido, nos podrían multar.

-Coches españoles… -murmuró Romano mientras miraba por la ventanilla el ambiente de la ciudad.

-Mira, allí hay un aparcamiento libre. Voy a dejar el coche allí e iremos andando al centro.

Pensaban ir esa mañana al gran mercado que se montaba todos los domingos. Tras dejar el coche aparcado, Romano y España fueron juntos por las calles. España saludaba a todos los conocidos con los que se cruzaba mientras Romano iba quejándose del calor como si su amigo fuera el culpable de ello. Alcanzaron la plaza del mercado al cuarto de hora y una vez allí España se entretuvo mirando los tenderetes que vendían corbatas.

-Um, quiero una bonita para poder llevarla a la próxima reunión mundial. Me gusta esta azul, pero creo que la que mejor me sienta es esta ¿verdad?

España le señaló una corbata roja y amarilla a Romano. Este se encogió de hombros sin tan siquiera verla.

-¿Qué más da? Elige la que más te guste y punto.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero llevarme una cualquiera. El color puede crear malentendidos con otros países. ¿Ves? Si me llevo esta azul y roja pensarán que soy aliado de Francia o Inglaterra.

-Coge una ya, pesado. Tengo hambre.

-Vale, creo que me llevaré esta roja de aquí, aunque…

-Vamos de una vez idiota, te vas a quedar aquí todo…Eh, bueno, aunque pensándolo bien una corbata es algo importante. Mira todas las que quieras, no elijas una al azar.

España levantó la mirada de los productos y miró a su compañero. Romano había interrumpido sospechosamente la frase y parecía más nervioso ahora.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué va a ocurrir? Mira, mira esta, es preciosa, ¿la ves?

Romano señaló una verde y se esforzó en que España la viera. Este la miró durante unos segundos pero al instante desvió la mirada hacia la muchedumbre. Romano había visto a alguien, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que él no viera a esa persona.

-Eh, no me ignores, te estoy aconsejando…

Ignorando sus palabras, España trató de buscar a alguien conocido en el mercado.

-¡Eh, vais a comprar algo!

La voz del vendedor lo obligó a apartar la mirada de la gente.

-Eh sí, póngame la azul.

-Muy buena corbata –dijo Romano cogiéndole del brazo-. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos por allí a comer algo?

-Pero si acabamos de llegar al mercado. ¿Ya tienes hambre?

-Es obvio que tengo hambre, te estoy pidiendo que vayamos a comer –respondió Romano enfadado.

-Va bene, vayamos a comer –dijo España hablando un poco el italiano-. Además, allí hay una pizzería buenísima, seguro que te encantará.

-¿Una...pizzería?


	3. Chapter 3

**N. de A.**

**Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de mi historia. Por fin he cambiado el título provisional por otro más serio; parece que no, pero es difícil elegir uno bueno sin caer en la repetición XD. Más adelante, al final de la historia, os haré una pequeña aclaración sobre cierta escena. Bueno, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

><p>España bebió el último trago de vino que le quedaba en la copa y soltó un suspiró de satisfacción. Con el calor que hacía había sido buena idea meterse en un restaurante a almorzar. Habían pedido una pizza mediana para los dos de queso y jamón y una botella de vino italiano que habían tomado hasta la mitad.<p>

España dejó su copa vacía en la mesa y miró a Romano, que seguía con su bebida en la mano.

-Eh, Romano, ¿no vas a beber? Es un vino muy bueno, de tu tierra. Un Lambrusco creo que se llama ¿no?

-Sí, Lambrusco, un buon vino.

-¿Sabes? Estoy más que acostumbrado a los sabores fuertes de los vinos españoles, pero tengo que reconocer que el sabor suave y dulzón de este refresca bastante. Bueno, ¿vas a beber o qué? –dijo España señalándole la copa a Romano.

Romano chasqueó la lengua y tomó un gran trago de vino para contentar a su compañero. Durante el almuerzo se había comportado de un modo extraño. Se le veía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a la puerta del restaurante, como si estuviera en alerta. España quiso comentárselo, pero finalmente no lo hizo por que no quería enfadar a su amigo.

-Y bien, Romano, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en casa?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, idiota.

-Dentro de unos días habrá una feria aquí, en la ciudad. Si sigues aquí, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Romano lo miró a los ojos, y tras meditar unos instantes aceptó su petición. España se alegró de poder compartir con él ese día. Después de todo, Romano era su mejor amigo, y siempre que podían pasaban el tiempo libre juntos.

-Voy a ir al servicio a descargar el vino.

-Gracias por la información, idiota.

-No hagas nada, que yo pago la cuenta ¿vale?

Antes de que su compañero protestara España se fue a los servicios de caballeros del local. No había cola, por lo que entró directamente al baño y se desabrochó los pantalones.

-Ah...Sí que he bebido…

Mientras descargaba en el orinal, España se miró en el espejo que había en la pared y sonrió. Normalmente era muy modesto para esas cosas, pero hasta él tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que era bastante apuesto. Tenía el pelo algo despeinado y sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes a causa de la alegría que le suponía pasar el día con su mejor amigo. Además, la camisa celeste y los vaqueros estrechos desgastados que llevaba resaltaban su figura bien entrenada.

Cuando terminó de orinar, España se acercó al espejo y tensó los brazos para marcar músculo.

-Je, no me extraña que vaya atrayendo las miradas de todos.

Y la de Romano, pensó sonrojado.

Tras limpiarse las manos en el lavabo salió del servicio y se encaminó hacia su mesa, pero antes de llegar observó una cara conocida de pie frente a Romano.

-¿Qué…qué diablo hace él aquí?

Alemania había aparecido de la nada y estaba hablando con su amigo.

Todo lo deprisa que pudo, España fue hacia ellos, que de inmediato centraron su atención en él.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó Alemania en vez de saludar.

-Invité a Romano a comer aquí, creo que soy yo quien debe hacer la pregunta –intervino España, interponiéndose entre su amigo y el rubio.

-Si nos disculpas, tenemos que hablar en privado, España –dijo Alemania tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Ah, sí? Veamos que piensa Romano.

España se giró hacia su amigo y lo interrogó con la mirada. Este, en vez de decir algo, desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Romano? –preguntó España-. ¿Vas a ir con él?

-No…me queda otra –Romano se levantó de la silla-. Ya he pagado yo, me voy.

Romano estaba dispuesto a irse con Alemania, pero España no iba a permitirlo. Puede que fuera algo lento descifrando las emociones de las personas, pero con su amigo a veces tenía excepciones.

-Espera, ¿piensas dejar plantado a tu amigo?

-No te estoy dejando plantado, ya hemos comido, ¿qué más quieres?

-Quiero que no vayas con este…alemán por obligación. Eh, Alemania, ¿nos puedes dejar un rato solos? Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba con él antes de que tú llegaras.

Alemania se quedó desconcertado, pero accedió finalmente.

-Ja, pero no tardéis, tengo que tratar cosas importantes con Romano.

Alemania se marchó del local y dejó a los amigos solos. España clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Romano, que tenía gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué quiere Alemania? Él es el motivo por el que estás aquí ¿verdad? –Romano permaneció en silencio-. Sentémonos de nuevo.

Volvieron a sentarse a la mesa y esta vez España no se anduvo por las ramas.

-¿Se ha peleado contigo? ¿Te ha…agredido?

Romano levantó la cabeza y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a España.

-Che dici?! Jamás ha pasado eso, ni pasará. Se defenderme bien yo solo, idiota.

-¿Sí? Bien, pues explícame por que has venido huyendo a mi casa para refugiarte.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Vamos, Romano, que no soy estúpido! Si ni siquiera has traído ropa para pasar los días aquí.

Romano abrió la boca para hablar, pero finalmente se calló. Miró la botella de vino que todavía quedaba en al mesa, y se sirvió otra copa.

-La culpa de todo esto es de Veneciano. Él si que es un verdadero idiota.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Él…él…

-Tranquilízate.

-Me ha vendido a Alemania. No sé si lo sabrás pero Alemania está pasando una época bastante dura con sus cosechas. Creo que es un escarabajo o una langosta, pero el caso es que su economía ha sufrido un duro golpe. Mi hermano, el muy idiota, le ha dejado toda sus tierras para que las use como le venga en gana al idiota de Alemania, pero eso no era suficiente para el maldito rubio. Hace una semana me encontré todas mis tierras, todas mis plantas, todas mis malditas tomateras destruidas. ¡Para sembrar asquerosas patatas! ¿Quién mierda come eso?

España asintió en silencio. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba que te destruyeran la cosecha en la que habías trabajado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Me lié a palos con los trabajadores alemanes. Era mi maldita cosecha.

-Supongo que después de eso temiste haber provocado un problema internacional y te viniste a mi casa. ¿Es así?

-Sí, así es.

España se cruzó de brazos y miró la entrada del local.

-¿Y qué quiere ese ahora? ¿Viene a hacer las paces?

-Creo que sí, pero…sigue en sus trece. No se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho, por lo visto su país es mucho más importante que el mío.

-Eso no es justo. ¿Y por qué quieres irte con él? Has de tener un plan en la manga, supongo.

-No, no tengo ningún plan. Solo…quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes. Seguramente se quedará con mis tierras, no hay más remedio.

Romano quiso volver a echarse otra copa de vino, pero España le agarró del brazo y se lo impidió.

-¿Y vas a rendirte sin más? Eso es de cobardes.

-¿Y que diablos quieres que haga? No puedo enzarzarme en una guerra yo solo.

-Me tienes a mí. Huyamos, salgamos del local y cojamos mi coche. Iremos a la finca, Alemania no puede entrar en ella sin mi permiso. Allí trazaremos un plan.

Romano lo miró fijamente uno segundos. España pudo ver un brillo lloroso en los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Cómo vamos a escapar? –preguntó Romano.

-Déjamelo a mi.

* * *

><p>-¿Eh? Por ahí no pienso entrar.<p>

-Cállate de una vez. Ten, aguántame esto.

Romano cogió la rendija del extractor de aire con una expresión de asco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto sin limpiarse?

-Ni idea, pero no nos importa.

España metió la cabeza por el conducto de ventilación. Estaba de pie sobre el váter del servicio de hombres.

-Ponme las manos y empújame. Después te levanto yo desde arriba.

-Esto no va a dar resultado.

A pesar de su pesimismo, Romano entrelazó las manos para que España apoyara el pie.

-A la de tres –dijo España-. A la de una, a la de dos, y a la de tres.

Romano utilizó toda la fuerza de la que disponía y levantó a su compañero. España se metió en el hueco del techo y se dio la vuelta para poder darle la mano a su amigo.

-Vamos Romano, por aquí.

-No me vayas a soltar, idiota.

España agarró del brazo a Romano, y haciendo una fuerza tremenda, consiguió subirlo al conducto. Una vez arriba, España le hizo señas a su amigo para que lo siguiera.

-Saldremos por la parte de atrás del restaurante –susurró-. Nos mezclamos entre la gente y cogemos el coche.

-Está bien. Oye, necesito preguntarte ¿algo?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo siempre te estoy…molestando. No deberías ayudarme.

España sonrió y comenzó a gatear por el túnel de ventilación.

-Somos amigos, Romano. Además, ya me pagarás esto con trabajo en la finca. Estamos en plena cosecha.

* * *

><p>Tras unos minutos interminables corriendo por las calles, ambos amigos consiguieron llegar al coche. España sacó la llave de su bolsillo, pero Romano le impidió meterla en la cerradura.<p>

-Yo conduzco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tu vas demasiado lento, déjame a mi el coche.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado con la gente.

España lanzó las llaves a su amigo, que abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Me he puesto la ropa perdida por culpa de ese extractor.

-No te preocupes tanto, es mi ropa lo que llevas puesta. Arranca ya, Alemania debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no estamos en el restaurante.

Romano metió la llave, arrancó el motor y salió del aparcamiento con el acelerador pisado a fondo. España se agarró al posabrazo de la puerta mientras veía las calles de la ciudad borrosas por la velocidad.

-No te saltes las señales –le aconsejó a Romano.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.

En poco tiempo cruzaron la ciudad y salieron a la autopista. España se relajó en el asiento y abrió un poco la ventanilla.

-Después de tanto correr tengo una calor tremenda.

Mientras se secaba el sudor con la mano, miró el espejo retrovisor y observó un coche negro que los perseguía a la misma velocidad que ellos.

-Mierda, ese coche es…

-Uno alemán –dijo Romano-. Nos está persiguiendo, y nosotros con este maldito vehículo. ¡Chigi!

-¿Pero que dices? Acelera todo lo que puedas, este coche es un Seit, hace falta un tanque para pararlo.

Romano hizo caso a su amigo y aceleró el coche al máximo. Alemania los imitó.

-¡Nos va a alcanzar! –gritó Romano aterrorizado.

España ignoró las palabras de su amigo y no dejó de mirar el retrovisor. Condujeron por la autopista durante varios minutos, hasta que el coche de Alemania comenzó a desacelerar.

-¡Eh, está parando! Tiene que haber sido un milagro, por que los coches alemanes no fallan nunca –dijo atónito Romano.

-Ni los españoles. Ya te dije que este coche no se podía parar. Dentro de unos minutos nos encontraremos con el camino privado que va a la casa, estate atento.

Tras una persecución por la autopista por parte de Alemania, Romano y España suspiraron de alivio al cruzar la verja de la finca.

-Mamma mía, pensé que nos iba a pillar.

-Y yo también. Por suerte estamos a salvo.

Romano aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa y miró a su amigo.

-Oye…gracias.

-Bah, no ha sido nada.

-No, en serio, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a escapar de ese tudesco. ¿Crees que aquí estaremos a salvo de verdad?

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-¿Y eso? A mi me aterroriza Alemania.

España rió y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-España tiene sus métodos, confía en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A<strong>

**Para lo que os lo que os preguntéis que rayos es Seit, es una parodia de una marca de coches española muy famosa por su fiabilidad y que además es la más vendida de España. ¿Qué es imposible competir con las marcas alemanas en fiabilidad? Bueno, yo solo sé que en mi familia hemos tenido varios coches españoles durante años, y ninguno, repito, NINGUNO, ha dado problemas ni se ha averiado, y eso que en mi familia somos de meterle mucha caña a los vehículos XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N. de A.**

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin he encontrado algo de tiempo y he podido escribir un capítulo de mi historia (la universidad y su obsesión con las prácticas hasta altas horas de la noche XD). Si encontráis algún fallito en la ortografía, perdonadme, por que lo he hecho a toda leche. Bueno, lo de siempre, ¡qué disfrutéis leyendo!**

* * *

><p>España terminó de leer la carta que le había llegado esa mañana y arrugó el papel en su puño. Estaba furioso y apenas había probado bocado de su desayuno. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación? No lo sabía, y eso aumentaba su enfado.<p>

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo y Romano entró poco después en la cocina. Llevaba puesta una camisa verde claro que hacía juego con sus ojos y unos pantalones de vestir. Aunque aquel fuera un día corriente, los italianos siempre iban elegantemente vestidos. España miró fijamente los ojos de Romano, que parecía cansado.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó su amigo.

-No, nada –España le dedicó una sonrisa y tiró a la basura la bola de papel que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Nada, una factura. Esta casa consume una barbaridad en luz –mintió.

Romano se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa.

-No me extraña, esta casa es gigantesca. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

España cogió su plato y se lo ofreció.

-Hoy hay churros recién hechos.

-¿No piensas comer?

-No tengo mucha hambre.

España se recostó en el asiento y observó a Romano desayunar. Le había ocultado la carta que le había llegado esa mañana para no ponerlo más nervioso aún de lo que estaba. Hacía tres días que habían escapado del restaurante y Alemania no había dado señales hasta ese día.

Maldito Alemania, pensó España con rabia, en vez de llamar por teléfono y hablar conmigo, me escribe una carta. Seguro que no quiere discutir conmigo, sabe perfectamente que lo que ha hecho estuvo mal.

-¿Está la piscina de aquí llena? Hoy quiero darme un baño –dijo Romano.

-Claro, yo también iré.

-Está bien.

Romano cogió un churro del plato y lo mordió. Desde que habían escapado juntos de Alemania, España y él habían estrechado mucho su relación. Romano ya no era tan arisco como antes, y la palabra idiota la decía cada vez menos. Era en los momentos más difíciles cuando más unidos se mostraban, y eso aumentaba el ánimo de España, que en esos últimos días apenas tenía ganas de hacer nada.

A mediodía, Romano le pidió un bañador y se fue a la piscina. España también se puso uno, y fue a reunirse con su amigo. Ese día hacía mucho calor, por lo que era un gran alivio tener una piscina tan grande en casa. Los trabajadores de la finca la limpiaban cada mañana así que sus aguas siempre estaban cristalinas. Cuando España llegó a ella, encontró a Romano nadando en el agua.

Antes de reunirse con él, tiró la toalla sobre el césped y se duchó en las duchas exteriores.

-Voy para allá Romano –gritó mientras saltaba.

-¡Idiota, no salpiques! –protestó Romano.

-Ah, qué fresquita. Oye, ¿echamos una carrera?

Durante media hora, ambos amigos no dejaron de nadar por la piscina, saltar desde el trampolín y salpicarse. Estaban disfrutando tanto que por un momento dejaron de acordarse de sus problemas, hasta que la campana de la finca sonó, marcando las dos de la tarde. España se acercó al bordillo y apoyó sus brazos.

-¿Eh, ya te has cansado? –preguntó Romano acercándose a él.

-Un poco, hacía tiempo que no nadaba tanto.

-Eso es por que eres un pigro*.

Romano golpeó el agua con su mano y lanzó un puñado de salpicaduras a España. Este se apartó del bordillo y se protegió con los brazos.

-Ey, no empieces una guerra de salpicaduras, por que terminaras perdiendo.

Romano se preparó para tirarle más agua, pero España se abalanzó sobre él y lo hundió.

-Estás hoy muy peleón –dijo cuando Romano salió a la superficie.

-Idiota, ahora te vas a enterar.

El italiano intentó darle una ahogadilla, y de esa manera ambos comenzaron a pelearse entre risas en medio de la piscina. Tras unos minutos así, España lo empujó para evitar que Romano lo agarrase, pero este cogió impulso y lo cogió por la cintura. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, España también lo abrazó, y los dos quedaron unidos muy cerca el uno del otro.

España observó los ojos de Romano. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que el mayor de los hermanos Italia era muy atractivo. Acercó un poco más su cara a la de él, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse. En ese punto, España fue consciente de lo que hacía y se apartó de su amigo con brusquedad.

-Romano, escucha, hay algo que debo decirte -Salió de la piscina y se sentó en el borde-. Esta tarde me voy a ir a de viaje.

-¿De viaje? –preguntó Romano, que parecía enfadado.

-Sí, de viaje. Iré a visitar a Bélgica, quiero solucionar unas cosas sobre exportación con ella.

-¿Precisamente hoy?

-Sí, hoy. Pero no te preocupes, Alemania jamás se atreverá a entrar aquí. Sabe que algo así podía causar un grave conflicto.

-No me preocupa eso -Romano también salió de la piscina, pero no se sentó en el borde, si no que permaneció de pie frente a su compañero-. ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

Así que es eso, pensó España. Romano podía parecer un chulo y un engreído, pero aquello era pura fachada. Desde pequeño siempre había temido que lo dejaran solo a merced de los otros países, y cada vez que se veía indefenso se alteraba.

Aunque casi siempre estaba pidiéndole protección, a España no le molestaba su actitud, todo lo contrario. Quería protegerlo a toda costa.

-Será poco tiempo Romano, no puedo dejar este asunto en manos de otros. El tema de la exportación es muy importante para mi casa, necesito llegar a un acuerdo yo mismo con Bélgica.

-¡Bueno, pues te acompaño!

-Ni hablar, tú te quedas aquí. Solo será poco tiempo.

-Pero…

-Romano, ¿estás celoso?

Su amigo se sonrojó de repente y le apartó la mirada. Era obvió que sí.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota. Vete, pero llámame cuando llegues.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>A las siete de la tarde, España cogió un vuelo hacia Bruselas. El viaje tardó unas tres horas en llegar a la capital belga, y una vez allí, España recogió su maleta y buscó un taxi en dirección a la estación de tren más próxima. El vuelo había sido una farsa para hacer creer a Romano que iba reunirse con Bélgica. Su verdadero destino era Berlín.<p>

Durante el viaje en tren, España se quedó dormido. Estaba agotado y apenas había comido nada. Volvió a soñar que estaba en un campo de claveles, viendo el atardecer junto a alguien, pero ese alguien no era Romano. Era más alto y tenía el pelo de color rubio.

Una bocina sacó del sueño a España, y supo que había llegado a Berlín. Bajó al andén, y tras beber un café a toda prisa en la cafetería de la estación, salió a la calle, donde un coche gris perla nuevo lo esperaba.

Apoyado en el capó del vehículo lo esperaba Alemania, vestido con un traje negro impecable.

Si piensa que me va a impresionar con ese trajecito, ha fracasado, pensó España, que llevaba su ropa de viaje puesta: una camisa blanca, su corbata nueva y unos pantalones de vestir.

-Buenas noches, España –saludó en español Alemania.

-Sí, igualmente.

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí.

Alemania fue a la parte trasera del coche y abrió el maletero. Con un gesto indicó a España que dejara su maleta allí, pero este se negó.

-No, no pienso meterme en tu coche.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido el alemán.

-Lo mío no es una visita amistosa. He venido para comentarte algo, y no voy a ir a ningún lugar lejos de la estación. En cuanto solucione esto, me marcho.

España frunció el ceño y aguardó las palabras de Alemania, que estaba atónito. Le parecía increíble que alguien como España sacara los dientes.

-¿Y a donde piensas llevarme?

-Donde sea, me da igual con tal de terminar esto.

-Aquí cerca hay un bar, hablemos allí.

-Está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a un bar pequeño que estaba en la esquina de una calle poco transitada. España se sentó en un taburete al igual que Alemania. Este último pidió dos cervezas.

-¿No ha venido Romano contigo? –preguntó Alemania.

-Es obvio.

-Supongo que has venido a hablar de las tierras de Italia del sur…

-¡Esas tierras no son tuyas! –gritó España furioso-. ¡Veneciano puede hacer con las suyas lo que quiera, pero los terrenos que Romano heredó de su abuelo no los puedes tocar como si fueran tuyos!

Alemania se quedó sorprendido por la agresividad de España, pero permaneció tranquilo. El camarero sirvió las dos jarras de cervezas que había pedido, pero cuando fue a acercarle la suya a España, este la rechazó.

-No quiero beber.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Supongo que Romano te ha contado su versión. Le ofrecí un trato. Aumento de las importaciones de Italia del sur para cuando yo saliese de esta crisis. Pero no me quiso escuchar…

-Romano no necesita exportar nada, cultivando sus tierras tiene suficiente…

Alemania le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y miró con sus ojos azules a España.

-¿Y tu, tienes suficiente?

Aquello pilló desprevenido al español.

-¿Cómo?

-Supongamos que vas a defender a Romano. Yo necesito sus tierras, y él no quiere aceptar mi trato. Si me las quedo, ¿vas a defenderlo?

España tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Claro que sí.

-Te gustan los tomates ¿verdad? Puede que en estos próximos años no necesite tantos en mi país.

España se quedó paralizado. Si Alemania dejaba de comprarle productos…

-Tu agricultura está mal –dijo nervioso-. Si dejas de recibir…

-Ya tengo suficiente con Veneciano y Francia. La zona Euro es mía, yo decido como manejarla. Si me hacen falta productos, el resto de países me los venden –Alemania miró seriamente a España-. ¿Sigues defendiendo a Romano?

-Yo…no es justo. Si me metí en el Euro fue para que me ayudarais, no para esto…

-Todo tiene un precio. Romano tiene que colaborar, quiera o no. Los dos hermanos aceptaron entrar en el Euro.

España miró su cerveza y trató de pensar rápidamente un plan, algo que impidiese al alemán salirse con la suya, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Mierda…-susurró.

-Piénsatelo. Estaré dispuesto a escuchar cualquier tipo de trato –dijo Alemania mientras apuraba su cerveza.

España se levantó de su asiento, pagó su cerveza y se marchó de allí sin decir nada. ¿Quién le iba a decir que ayudar a un amigo iba a salirle tan caro?

-Romano –dijo mientras paseaba por las calles de Berlín., ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A.<strong>

**Normalmente no suelo explicar ni traducir las expresiones en italiano por que siempre trato de utilizar las más famosas y que todos conocemos, pero creo que la palabra pigro es menos conocida. Significa flojo o perezoso. Bueno, eso es todo, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N. de A.**

**Capítulo cortito, pero intenso al final, como a mí me gusta XD**

**P.D: Para lo que os preguntabais qué tenía que ver el anterior capítulo 5 con Spamano, pues os cuento: Tiene que ver mucho, por que mientras pensaba en lo endiabladamente sexys que son España y Romano, me equivoqué y subí un capítulo de otro fanfic de FFXIII XD **

**¡Gracias al usuario que me avisó!**

* * *

><p>-¡Eh, mierda! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Esperad, deteneos!<p>

Romano atravesó corriendo los huertos de la finca con tanto ímpetu que no prestó atención a donde pisaba y tropezó con una tubería de riego. Tuvo la mala suerte de caer de boca sobre la tierra húmeda, justo en la parte trasera del volquete, que empezó a verter su contenido sobre Romano.

-¡No, no!

Cientos de kilos de tomates cayeron sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil y con un reducido espacio para respirar. Maldiciendo en italiano, Romano trató de apartar los miles de tomates que lo recubrían, pero estaba atrapado en una montaña de verduras. Por suerte, alguien hundió sus manos en los tomates y lo sacó de allí.

-¡Romano! –gritó España cuando este salió del montón-. ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Su compañero tosió un poco y se miró la ropa con indignación.

-¡Una camisa nueva! –gritó, pero aquello solo fue el principio. Se dio la vuelta y contempló la gran cantidad de tomates que había desparramados por el suelo-. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué los tiran?

Sin esperar una contestación por parte de España, Romano fue corriendo hacia la cabina del camión y pidió explicaciones al conductor.

-¿Qué diablos hace tirando mis tomates? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo han tardado en crecer, idiota?

El conductor se enfureció al escuchar las palabras.

-No es cosa mía. Yo los llevé a donde me dijeron, pero allí me echaron para atrás. Ahora suelta tus manos de mi camión.

Romano bajó del vehiculo y caminó lentamente hacia España, sin dejar de observar su preciada fruta tirada por tierra.

-¿Qué…? Esto no es posible.

España suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo es, Romano, lo es –dijo.

-¿Por qué han echado para atrás estos tomates? ¿Están malos?

-Están perfectamente.

-¿Entonces?

España tragó saliva y miró al suelo. No quería contarle la verdad a su amigo por que sabía que entonces él empeoraría las cosas, así que se inventó una historia.

-La cosecha de tomates ha sido un éxito no solo en España, si no en muchos países de Europa. Hay demasiados, por eso no podemos importar tantos.

Romano no se tragó de inmediato aquella farsa.

-¿Demasiados? Tienes que estar de broma, siempre nos lo han quitado de las manos. Hoy en día casi todos los productos llevan tomates.

-Ya te he dicho que hay demasiados. No podemos obligar a los otros países a comprar sí o sí.

Romano cayó de rodillas al suelo y cogió un tomate.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer con todo esto? ¿Tirarlos y ya está?

España se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo pondremos en cajas y se los regaláremos a la gente de la ciudad. No nos queda otra.

-¿Regalarlos después del trabajo que nos ha costado? Podemos venderlos por poco, así al menos no los quitarían de las manos…

España negó con al cabeza.

-Romano, estás en el país del Sol, aquí los tomates están por cualquier sitio, la gente solo aceptará más si son regalados. Les sobran verdura en las casas.

-Pero...

-Ven, ayúdame a distribuirlos. Tu busca cajas de madera que yo me encargo de separar los tomates rajados de los enteros.

Romano le dio el tomate que tenía en al mano a España y se marchó. España observó un tiempo el tomate que le había dado su amigo, hasta que finalmente lo aplastó entre sus dedos.

-Maldito Alemania. Me las vas a pagar.

* * *

><p>España subió las escaleras de las finca hasta llegar a la última planta. Allí recorrió el largo pasillo, abrió una puerta y entró en su despacho. Se sentó tras el escritorio y abrió el archivador que tenía en un rincón. Buscó la letra A y sacó el documento que estaba buscando: "Alemania, importaciones y exportaciones. Datos económicos"<p>

Con una sonrisa lo dejó sobre su escritorio y abrió la carpeta. Dentro estaban todos los datos acerca de los productos que llegaban y salían de Alemania.

-Veamos –susurró-. Alemania nos entrega cada año cantidades ingentes de cerveza, col y… piezas de coches, pero no puedo tocar eso. Podría bloquear la entrada de col, pero, ¿Quién diablos se iba a dar cuenta de ello? Aquí apenas se come eso. ¿Cerveza? Imposible, se consume mucho aquí. Se me echarían encima miles de españoles. Piezas de motor…tampoco. Nos sale más baratas importarlas que hacerlas. ¿Qué diablos podría hacer?

España se devanó los sesos intentado trazar una venganza contra Alemania, pero parecía imposible hacerla realidad.

-Exportaciones…Maldita Sea, si dejo de exportar cosas de mi país va a resultar lo mismo que el ataque de Alemania. Venga España, tienes que pensar en algo.

Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Deprimido, bajó a la planta baja y se tumbó en el sofá de su enorme salón. ¿Por qué las cosas le salían tan mal de repente? Encendió el televisor pero al instante lo apagó. Estaba de mal humor y no podía prestar atención a nada. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente pero su cabeza no funcionaba. Quizá hablar con Romano sobre futbol lo tendría entretenido un rato. El Real Madrid acaba de ganar un partido contra el Liverpool y ahora estaba en las finales de la Eurocopa. Para poder ganar tendría que vérselas con el Milán. Seguro que su amigo querría hablar de ello.

Cogió el teléfono que tenía al lado del sofá y marcó un numero. Romano siempre llevaba el móvil encima para poder contactar con él fácilmente en la enorme finca. Sin embargo, nadie cogió el aparato.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre? –preguntó España en voz alta mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Se levantó del sofá y salió al pasillo, donde gritó el nombre de su amigo. Nada, nadie le contestaba, aunque aquello no era extraño. La casa era gigantesca por lo que la voz se perdía por los pasillos.

-A saber donde estará ese ahora.

España salió al campo. Quizá Romano seguía liado con el tema de los tomates. Ya habían metido en cajas varios kilos, pero a lo mejor su amigo seguía empeñado en guardar los miles de tomates que aún seguían en el suelo.

Llegó al sitio donde se amontonaba la verdura, pero allí no había nadie. Mientras volvía a casa, un trabajador lo interceptó.

-Señor, ¿busca a Romano?

-Sí, ¿lo has visto?

-Así es. Lo vi por última vez en la segunda planta, frente al despacho.

España tenía dos despachos en la casa. El principal, que se encontraba en la última planta y que tenía información privada sobre otros países, y otro que solía utilizar cuando apenas había trabajo que hacer allí. ¿Qué estaría buscando Romano? Allí solo había un ordenador viejo y un teléfono con fax…

Rápidamente, España corrió hacia la casa y subió a toda prisa los escalones hasta la segunda planta. Buscó la puerta de su despacho y la abrió de golpe. Allí estaba Romano, sentado frente al ordenador.

-Romano, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

Romano no dijo nada, por lo que España se acercó a él. Para su consternación, vio que se había dejado el correo abierto, y Romano estaba mirándolo.

-¡Oye, eso es información personal!

-¡Así que esa visita a Bélgica era por temas de exportación! –exclamó su amigo indignado- Ya se lo que está pasando.

-Romano, no saques tus propias conclusiones…

-Fuiste a hablar con Alemania para decirle que me dejara en paz, y ahora él se está cobrando venganza. ¡Él ha sido quien ha echado toda nuestra producción atrás!

España se apoderó del ratón del ordenador y cerró su correo. Había sido un gran error dejarlo abierto. ¿Qué haría Romano ahora que lo sabía todo? ¿Crearía un conflicto internacional con Alemania, o se marcharía de España y se le perdería el rastro para no perjudicar a nadie más?

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Romano con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Vas a dejar esto como esta?

-He intentado averiguar que puedo hacer para vengarme, pero no hay nada que hacer. Si bloqueo las exportaciones de Alemania, el que saldrá perdiendo seré yo.

Romano apagó el ordenador y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Cuáles son los principales productos que trae?

-Cerveza, y piezas de coches. Nada que pueda bloquear, los españoles necesitan esas cosas.

-Pensaba que ya hacíais buenas cervezas.

-Y lo hacemos, pero para muchas personas la alemana no se puede imitar. Además, se traen marcas muy baratas.

El italiano se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en todas las opciones de las que disponían para quitarse de encima a Alemania.

-Todo esto es por culpa de Veneciano…-murmuró.

-No le des más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho está.

España puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo sacudió.

-Tampoco pasa nada, Romano. Solo son unos kilos de tomates. Nos recuperamos. Los españoles no se desaniman tan fácilmente.

Tras decir aquello España le sonrió y dio media vuelta. No había nada más que hacer. Lo mejor era dejar pasar aquello y comenzar a pensar en como recuperarse del golpe alemán. Se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y agarró el pomo, pero antes de abrirlo, Romano le habló.

-¡Espera! ¿Y los coches? ¿Acaso estás ciego? Los italianos también sabemos hacer coches.

España soltó el pomo.

-No…no te sigo, Romano.

Su amigo se acercó a el y le agarró de los hombros. Estaba eufórico.

-Alemania podrá hacer coches fiables pero los más bellos y rápidos son míos. Bloquea sus productos automovilísticos y yo te proporcionaré los que te hagan falta.

Aquello era una idea arriesgada.

-Pero…¿Y tu hermano, qué pensara?

-No tiene que pensar nada. ¿Acaso él me consulta algo cuando se trata de Alemania? Pues yo no consulto nada cuando se trata de ti.

Aquello conmovió a España, que no se esperaba ese gesto de parte de Romano. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la camisa.

-¡Gracias Romano!

Aquello sorprendió al italiano, que apenas era capaz de articular palabra.

-Io…Volevo solo…Prego*.

-Lo lograremos Romano –España se separó de su amigo y alzó un puño de manera victoriosa-. Conseguiremos quitarnos de encima a Alemania y recuperaremos tus tierras. Te lo prometo.

De repente, Romano, que había clavado sus ojos verdes en los del español, le dio un beso. Fue breve, pero España se quedó atónito ante aquello.

-Ro-romano –balbució.

Romano también estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, salió con paso ligero de la habitación, dejando a España solo.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A.<strong>

***-Yo...Yo solo quiero...De nada.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo. He vuelto a tardar en subir, pero de nuevo lo mismo: más prácticas en la universidad. Lo de siempre, que disfrutéis.**

**P.D. :Si alguna vez observáis que el capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, os agradecería enormemente que me avisarais. Tengo el ordenador tan lleno de historias, que no es de extrañar que ande equivocándome al subir capítulos. Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

><p>-¡Genial! Espero que todo siga así. Hasta luego -España colgó el teléfono y estiró los brazos, eufórico-. ¡Todo va a la perfección!<p>

Acababa de recibir una llamada de la frontera con Francia, donde acaban de llegar los camiones cargados de piezas de coche de fabricación italiana. Había bloqueado por fin los productos automovilísticos alemanes y el resultado estaba funcionando. Alemania se había enfurecido enormemente, pero no podía hacer nada, pues había sido él quien había empezado esa batalla.

Debo de felicitar a Romano, pensó España mientras se levantaba de la silla de su despacho. Gracias a él se había arreglado todo.

Mientras salía de la habitación, España recordó lo que había pasado allí mismo días atrás. Se había abalanzado sobre Romano al oírle decir que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Aquello podía haber acabado en un simple abrazo entre amigos, pero Romano…lo besó. Durante unos segundos lo besó.

Cada vez que recordaba aquello…sentía como su estomago se encogía y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo ese momento, que le costaba creer que había pasado en realidad. Casi se había desangrado en el despacho de emoción cuando se quedó a solas.

-Pero ha pasado –murmuró mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salón principal.

Últimamente Romano y él hablaban muy poco de cosas que no fueran sobre los temas de importación y exportación, pero aquello no afectaba en absoluto a España, que entendía la reacción de su amigo. Romano apenas mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, y lo que pasó aquel día…Bueno, era algo que le avergonzaba recordar.

Cuando llegó al salón, España se encontró a Romano sentado en el sofá, con su guitarra española en las manos. No lo había escuchado llegar y seguía tocando unos acordes al azar.

Al mayor de los Italia se le daba bien la música. Por supuesto, en temas de guitarra España era el rey, pero Romano le seguía muy de cerca, siendo capaz de tocar incluso flamenco como un español de pura cepa.

Lentamente, España se acercó a él, procurando no interrumpirle. Se le veía bastante apuesto allí sentado, con la mirada fija en las cuerdas de la guitarra y sus dedos moviéndose con destreza por el instrumento. Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquello hizo que recordara con más intensidad el momento del beso.

De repente, la música paró, y Romano se giró con brusquedad.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí espiándome? Avísame, idiota.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte. Tocas muy bien.

-Ya, bueno. Yo solo estaba practicando un poco –Romano dejó de tocar el instrumento y lo apoyó boca arriba sobre sus piernas.

-Me han llamado de la frontera –dijo España mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Los camiones italianos han llegado en perfecto estado.

-Vaya, eso es genial.

-Así es. Por una vez, todo va bien.

Romano asintió y se quedó mirando la guitarra. Se creo un momento de silencio algo incomodo, pero que España no quería destruir. Quería hablarle de lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unos días, pero sabía que si sacaba a colación el tema, Romano se pondría rojo como un tomate y se enfadaría.

Finalmente, España encontró un tema adecuado para romper el hielo.

-Oye, déjame la guitarra, te voy a tocar algo.

-¿Qué? Déjalo, no hace falta…

Haciendo oído sordo a sus palabras, España cogió el instrumento y rasgó las cuerdas.

-Hace un tiempo que no la toco. La cosecha de este año me quita mucho tiempo libre.

Con movimientos ágiles y precisos, España comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre que cada vez iba ganando más velocidad. A Romano no le costó identificar aquella canción.

-¿Eh, Tarantella?

-Así es, Romano ¿Te acuerdas cuando te enseñé a bailarla?

Romano no dijo nada, pero asintió en silencio. Claro que lo recordaba. España se lo había enseñado cuando era pequeño, y gracias a ello se había curado de su enfermedad.

-Todavía me acuerdo de algunas partes de la canción que compuse para ti. ¿Tu todavía la recuerdas Romano?

Su amigo tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos.

-No te pongas a cantar ahora. Tengo hambre ¿Qué vamos a hacer de comer?

España dejó de tocar y pensó en los ingredientes que tenían en la nevera.

-Bueno, tengo algunas legumbres, carne de cerdo, y bastantes verduras. Te puedo hacer algún guiso. ¿O prefieres cocinar tú? –preguntó algo receloso. No se atrevía a dejar a su amigo solo en la cocina, pues solo tenía ojos para los tomates, pero, si él quería cocinar y olvidarse de los problemas un rato, no le iba a decir que no.

-No, no. No quiero…

-¡Señor!

España se giró y vio a quien había interrumpido a su amigo. Era un empleado de la finca.

-¿Sí?

-Ya no quedas más tomates en el campo. Lo hemos repartido todos. ¿Quiere venir y comprobarlo?

-Está bien -España se levantó del sofá y le entregó la guitarra a Romano, que parecía molesto de que les hubieran interrumpido-. Toma, sigue tocando. Lo haces realmente bien.

Romano cogió el instrumento,

-Grazie –susurró.

España salió del salón y siguió a su empleado. Por suerte, ya se habían deshecho de las toneladas de tomates que sobraban, aunque no habían ganado ni un solo euro con ello. Salieron al campo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la montaña de verduras que el camión había soltado en el suelo. Efectivamente, ya no había ni un solo tomate, solo algunas hojas y ramas que se habían caído de los frutos. Varios trabajadores lo esperaban allí.

-Ya no hay nada –dijo mientras observaba el terreno-. ¿Hay algo más por hacer con la cosecha?

Uno de los empleados se adelantó.

-Revisar los tractores y volver a meterlos en los almacenes ahora que la cosecha ha terminado.

-De acuerdo, díselo a tus muchachos.

El hombre se marchó y detrás de él vinieron los otros trabajadores.

-Yo voy a deshacerme de los rastrojos que han quedado.

-Es verdad, los rastrojos. Está bien, ve.

-Yo voy a guardar las herramientas de arado, de momento no vamos a utilizarlas y es peligroso tenerlas por ahí.

-Tienes razón. Guárdalas, no quiero que haya ningún accidente.

-Yo voy a visitar a mi hermano mayor. Ve~

-Claro, claro, entra en la finca. Esta en el salón principal.

España se despidió de todos ellos y observó su campo. Ahora que ya había terminado la recolecta de tomates quedaba esperar a que la tierra se asentase y…¿Ve? ¿Había escuchado ve?

-¡Pero qué diablos…!

España dio media vuelta y corrió tras la persona que le había dicho aquello.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su pelo enroscado?

-¡Eh, Veneciano!

El chico italiano se detuvo en seco y dijo con una voz temblorosa:

-¿Sí, España?

-¿Cómo diablos has entrado en la finca?

Aquello era el colmo. Había dejado bien claro a los trabajadores que no quería que nadie entrase en la finca sin pedirle permiso. ¿Cómo habían dejado pasar a Veneciano?

-Pues yo…yo…

-¿Sí?

-Me dijeron: "Ah, el amigo italiano de España, pasa, pasa" –respondió Veneciano moviendo las manos.

Claro, los hermanos Italia eran viejos conocidos allí en la finca. Seguro que nadie pensó que Veneciano pudiera ser una amenaza.

-Maldita sea, menuda seguridad hay en esta casa –protestó España-. Oye, mira, no puedes entrar en mi casa. Romano se pondría furioso.

-¿Qué? Vamos España, necesito ver a mi hermano.

-Tu hermano se va a poner furioso en cuanto te vea la cara.

-Pero ¿por qué? No he hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué no? –gritó enfadado España. Veneciano era lento de reflejos, pero había que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que Romano se enfadaría al ver sus tierras ocupadas por alemanes-. Le has entregado sus campos al Alemania para sembrar patatas. ¿Cómo no se va a enfadar?

-Yo solo quería ayudar a Alemania…

-Pues menuda has formado. ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias de eso?

-Pero…Yo solo quiero ver a Romano. Por favor España, déjame verlo.

España observó la expresión de súplica de Veneciano. Por supuesto su mejor amigo era Romano, pero con Veneciano también se llevaba bien. Además, el chico no era mala persona. Simplemente era corto de miras. Seguro que por dejarlo pasar unos minutos a su casa no pasaría nada.

-Está…está bien.

* * *

><p>España guió a Veneciano por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la puerta del salón. Antes de llamar, le puso una mano en el hombro al italiano.<p>

-Déjame pasar a mí primero. Tú entra cuando te llame, ¿entendido?

-Ve~…De acuerdo, España.

España asintió con la cabeza y aporreó la puerta. Una voz le indicó que pasara. Al entrar, Romano dejó a un lado la guitarra y le miró.

-¿Ya se ha repartido todo? –preguntó refiriéndose a los tomates.

-Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos. Oye…

-Mejor, pero los hemos tenido que regalar…

-Sí, pero no pasa nada. Escucha Romano, tengo que decirte algo –España tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo al saber que su hermano estaba allí? -. Tienes una visita.

-¿Una visita? ¿De quien demonios se trata?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció por ella la cabeza de Veneciano.

-¿Puedo pasar ya, España? Ve~…

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? –gritó Romano levantándose del sofá.

España se llevó una mano a la cara mientras lamentaba su mala suerte. ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso en su propia casa?

-Ciao, Romano. Oye, se te ve más guapo ahora. ¿Ha ocurrido algo bueno? –preguntó Veneciano como si la situación fuera del todo normal-. Dicen que la gente se pone más guapa cuando está feliz. Y algo que hace feliz a un hombre es…¡Una mujer! ¿Te has enamorado aquí en España, hermano?

España deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder salir corriendo de allí, aunque fuera cavando un hoyo con sus manos y apareciendo en la otra punta del planeta.

-¡Eh, tú, cállate! –exclamó Romano totalmente rojo-. Deja de decir tonterías y explícame que haces aquí!

-Venia de visita, hermano.

-De visita –dijo Romano crujiéndose los nudillos-. Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es una visita de verdad.

España vio como la situación se le escapaba de las manos así que se colocó en medio de los hermanos y trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

-Hey, Romano, detente. Veneciano solo ha venido aquí para hablar contigo, nada más. Dale una oportunidad. Seguro que tiene algo importante que decirte.

Romano frunció el ceño, miró al suelo y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Acto seguido, volvió a mirar a España y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que hablar con Veneciano. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un rato?

Menos mal, las cosas van a mejor, pensó España, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Romano.

-Cla-claro. Os voy a dejar solos unos minutos para que habléis. Estoy fuera, en el campo.

España salió del salón, dejando a los hermanos solos. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que Romano se había calmado y había hecho uso de la razón. Quizás no fuera tan cabezota después de todo.

Antes de echar a andar por los pasillos, España observó durante unos segundos la puerta del salón. Demasiado sorprendente, pensó. Quizá sería mejor aguardar un rato aquí.

España se apoyó en al pared, listo para esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, aunque solo fueron unos segundos.

-¡Ahhh, Romano, para, no es mi culpa!

-¡Idiota!

De un saltó, España se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En mitad del salón, Romano tenía agarrado a Veneciano por el cuello.

-¡Maldito, devuélveme mis tierras!

-¡España, sálvame!

Así lo hizo. Corrió hacia Romano y lo zarandeó por los hombros.

-¡Romano, detente! Ni siquiera le has dejado tiempo a tu hermano para hablar.

-No me hace falta, lo sé todo.

Trató de apartar a Romano a base de fuerza bruta, pero este no tenía ninguna intención de soltar a Veneciano.

Bien, dado que no hay otra alternativa, pensó. Con rapidez, alargó un brazo, agarró el pelo rizado de Romano y tiró con suavidad. Solo bastó un tirón para que Romano comenzara a gritar.

-¡Chigiii!

-Lo siento Romano, pero hasta que no entres en razón…

-Hermano…Ve~…

Romano se tiró de rodillas al suelo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No se sabía por qué, pero aquella parte del pelo era algo muy sensible para los hermanos Italia.

-¡Idiota, te vas a enterar después de esto!

-No, tu te vas a enterar ahora de lo que Veneciano quiere decirte –España observó a Veneciano, que estaba de pie a su lado sin parar de susurrar Ve~ -. Bueno, si es que tiene algo que decirte…

-Así es hermano –dijo el italiano gesticulando mucho con las manos-. Venía a decirte que lo siento mucho por no haber consultado contigo el cultivo de patatas en tus tierras y que, por fin, he puesto solución a todo esto.

-¡¿Una solución?¡ -exclamaron al mismo tiempo España y Romano.


	7. Chapter 7

**N. de A.**

**Guau, he pasado varios días sin actualizar y no había caído en la cuenta de que había cortado el último capítulo por lo mejor... Eh, bueno, pero...¿a que os ha subido la emoción? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿EH? Vaaale, perdonad esta pequeña tardanza, pero esta semana ha sido intensa, ¿no? Bueno, al menos en mi ciudad sí (la capital hispalense), y no quería perderme nada. Salí en la televisión, valió la pena actualizar tarde XD Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo, ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Una solución?!<p>

-Así es. Como te habías enfadado tanto por lo de las tierras, pedí ayuda a Japón, y me dijo que quizá podría ayudarme. Fui a Alemania, capturé unos cuantos escarabajos y se los envié. Unos días después me llamó y me dijo que había logrado crear una patata mutada genéticamente que era tóxica para los escarabajos.

-¿Una…patata mutada genéticamente? –preguntó España confuso. Siempre invertía mucho dinero en investigación y los científicos del país siempre estaban haciendo avances en el campo genético, pero las verduras eran otro cantar. La gente de España prefería verduras naturales, no modificadas en un laboratorio-. No será tóxica para la gente, ¿verdad?

-¡No, en absoluto! Mira, traigo una de esas patatas para vosotros.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Veneciano se metió una mano en los pantalones, rebuscó durante unos segundos y sacó una patata.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué diablos haces guardándote cosas en los calzoncillos? –exclamó España sonrojado.

-Es para que la probéis, ve~…

-No, gracias, mejor déjala encima de una mesita, ya la enviare a unos laboratorios para que la analicen con detenimiento. –Observó a Romano, que estaba absorto en el tubérculo-. Bien, supongo que si esto funciona, el problema queda resuelto ¿no?

Romano lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Había algo que no le terminaba de convencer en todo ese asunto.

-¿Y por que a Alemania no se le ocurrió esta idea antes? Ese idiota también es amigo de Japón.

-Hum, es verdad –dijo España-. Además, Alemania también tiene laboratorios, ¿por qué no hizo nada al respecto?

-Lo hizo –respondió Veneciano algo cohibido-. Pero los experimentos no salieron como esperaba…

-¿Qué no salieron como esperaba? ¿A qué te refieres? Dijiste que las patatas mutadas son inofensivas para los humanos,

-¡Sí, y lo son! Pero la que hizo Alemania salió mal. Tenía un sabor asqueroso y era morada por dentro. Me sentó mal cuando la comí, ve~…

-Supongo que Alemania pensó que era imposible hacer nada al respecto y por eso decidió cultivar en otro sitio –España se sentó en el sofá e indicó a los hermanos que hicieran lo mismo- En fin, todo esta está arreglado entonces. Solo es cuestión de esperar a que Alemania plante esos tubérculos. ¿Por qué no sacáis una botella de vino y lo celebramos viendo el partido de esta tarde?

Romano, que se estaba acariciando su pelo enroscado, miró el sofá vacilante.

-¿Alemania se irá de mis tierras? –preguntó.

-Claro, ya has oído a tu hermano. Solo hay que plantar esa patata modificada y listo. Ven, siéntate hombre.

-Va bene, pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta ver mis campos limpios de esa escoria alemana.

España cogió el mando y encendió la televisión. En el canal de deportes estaban retransmitiendo un partido que estaba apunto de acabar.

-Hey, Veneciano, ¿no te vas a sentar? –preguntó España.

-Está bien -El hermano menor de los Italia se sentó en medio de ellos dos. Estaba sonriente-. ¿A que es genial que todo termine así de bien?

-Pues sí –coincidió España. -. Como dicen por aquí, hablando se entiende la gente. Seguro que…

-¿Y cuando vamos a comunicarle esto a Alemania? –preguntó Veneciano, para consternación de España y Romano.

-¡¿Todavía no le has dicho nada a ese maldito de Alemania?! –preguntó Romano agarrando a su hermano por el cuello.

España se escurrió por el sofá y apoyo la cabeza en el reposabrazos. ¿Por qué solo le ocurrían estas cosas a él?

-¡Aah, España, quítame a Romano de encima!

-Espera un segundito, Veneciano –contestó España alargando un brazo para coger el teléfono de la mesita-. Cuando llame a Alemania y evite un conflicto internacional, te atiendo.

-Pero…arghh….

Rápidamente marcó el número de Alemania en el teléfono del salón. Los números alemanes tenían muchísimas cifras y cada minuto lo cobraban a precio de oro, pero era la manera más rápida de ponerse en contacto con otro país.

Cuando terminó de marcar, el tono de llamada apareció por el altavoz durante un largo minuto, hasta que saltó el contestador automático. España colgó el teléfono sin dejar mensaje alguno. Esas cosas no podían decirse así de sopetón por el contestador.

-Alemania no está…-meditó en voz alta mientras los dos hermanos Italia seguían peleándose-. Allí es la misma hora que aquí, que extraño…

-Pu-puede que esté en su de-despacho, ve~…-dijo Veneciano medio ahogado.

-Romano, suéltalo. Ya se llamará mañana. Un día más no importa -Eso espero, pensó-. Vamos, quítales las manos de encima. Veneciano nos va a hacer la cena ¿Verdad?

-¿La cena?

-Sí, y más vale que vayas preparándola ya –España se levantó y le apartó a Romano-. La cocina está frente al salón. Sal y te la encontraras de frente.

-¡Voy!

Veneciano saltó del sofá y salió de salón, dejando solos a España y Romano. El italiano, lejos de estar contento, parecía enfadado.

-Mejora esa cara, hombre –dijo España sacudiéndole el hombro-. Veneciano ha corregido su error, y ya está todo arreglado.

Romano miró a su compañero de reojo y levantó un dedo acusatorio.

-Es que para empezar, Veneciano no debería haber hecho ese error. Es un idiota.

-Siempre estás de malhumor. No entiendo como puedes andar siempre de esa manera.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Nadie va tras tus tierras, pero todo el mundo está pendiente de la herencia de mi abuelo.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para España, que se mostró dolido por las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Fácil para mí? Creo que deberías dar un repaso a los libros de historia. ¿Cuántas veces nos peleamos con el resto de países? ¿Acaso has perdido la memoria?

Romano se levantó del sofá bruscamente y le dio la espalda a España.

-Sí, para ti ha sido fácil. Esas peleas te las habías buscado tu solo. Si no hubieras ido por ahí conquistando, no habría pasado eso.

¿De verdad Romano estaba diciendo aquello?

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Estoy hablando más enserio que nunca.

Dicho aquello, Romano se dirigió a la puerta del salón. España se quedó sentado en el sofá, pero no tardó en levantarse y enfrentarse a su compañero. ¿Qué todo había sido fácil para él por que había sido el conquistador? Bien, él también tenía algo que decir.

-¿Y que me dices de tu abuelo? -Romano se paró en seco-. ¿De donde crees que consiguió esas tierras? Por que te recuerdo que él que tenía toda Europa bajo su dominio. Esta tierra –España señaló con ambas manos el suelo que tenía a sus pies-, ¡fue una de las favoritas de tu abuelo para conquistarla!

Romano miró a España con los ojos muy abiertos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante se calló. Inmediatamente, España se arrepintió de haber hablado. ¿Cómo había llegado la situación a ese punto? Ahora que todo estaba solucionado, las cosas parecían ponerse peor.

Romano sacudió al cabeza, aturdido, y salió del salón.

* * *

><p>-Y también fui de compras con un montón de mujeres bonitas. Fue un buen día.<p>

Veneciano terminó de hablar y se echó a reír.

España cogió con su tenedor un puñado de pasta, pero no se la llevó a la boca, si no que la dejó de nuevo sobre el plato. No tenía ganas de comer, y mucho menos de cenar pasta, pero consiguió tomar un poco para aparentar.

-Ya, ¿y cual elegiste? –preguntó para romper el hielo.

-¿Elegir el qué? –Veneciano parecía confuso.

-De las chicas guapas con las que saliste. Supongo que habría una que te gustaba más que las otras ¿no?

-Bueno…

-No puedes quedar por ahí con todas. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando varias de ellas te pidan una cita?

-Las acompaño a todas -contestó Veneciano con una sonrisa.

España suspiró y tomó un trago de vino de su vaso. ¿Cómo podía ser Veneciano tan despreocupado?

-¿Y no te preocupa que se peleen por ti? Todas querrán que te enamores de ellas.

-Ah, eso no me preocupa mucho.

-¿No?

-No, no quiero tener novia.

Por algún motivo, España sospechó que aquella conversación iba a resultar demasiado interesante.

-¿Y eso?

-No me gusta enamorarme de mujeres –respondió Veneciano con naturalidad.

Romano, que estaba a su lado, se envaró en su asiento.

Demasiada información, pensó España mientras tragaba la comida.

Tras aquello, el comedor se quedó en silencio. España observó de reojo a Romano, que procuraba comer con la mirada fija en el mantel de la mesa, intentando que sus miradas no se cruzaran. Le dolía verle así, y más aún sabiendo que aquello era culpa suya, por haberle hablado de esa manera sobre su abuelo, pero, al fin y al cabo, había dicho la verdad. Nadie había sido un santo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Veneciano se adelantó y recogió los platos para llevárselos al fregadero. España se colocó a su lado para ayudarle en la tarea, y de paso, decirle lo que tenía planeado para mañana.

-Oye, mañana vas a coger el primer vuelo que sale para Berlín con esa patata tuya y se la enseñarás a Alemania, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo España mientras secaba los platos limpios.

-De acuerdo.

-Le explicas que la verdura es inofensiva para las personas y que el propio Japón lo ha comprobado.

-Está bien, España.

Tras terminar aquella tarea, se despidió del italiano y subió a su habitación. Quería darle las buenas noches a Romano, pero este se había ido a su dormitorio en cuanto habían cenado.

Se colocó su pijama y se tumbó sobre la cama, pero no consiguió coger el sueño de inmediato. No podía dejar de pensar en Romano y en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas entre ellos dos? Eran buenos amigos, pero Romano solía cambiar rápidamente de humor cuando algo no le convenía. No podía andar así por la vida, de esa manera solo iba a conseguir quedarse sin ningún amigo salvo su hermano. E incluso con él andaba casi siempre peleándose.

-Tiene que cambiar… -murmuró en la oscuridad.

Dio media vuelta y se acomodó en la almohada. Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello o no podría coger el sueño. Mientras trataba de dormir, unos ruidos se escucharon a fuera, en el pasillo.

España abrió los ojos y prestó atención al sonido. Podía ser Veneciano, que estaba buscando su habitación, o Romano, que había ido al servicio.

Los ruidos se prolongaron varios minutos, hasta que España, mosqueado, decidió averiguar quien era.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo. Allí no había nadie, por lo que el ruido debía de proceder de la primera planta. Bajó las escaleras, y descubrió que la habitación de Romano estaba encendida.

-¿Qué estará haciendo ese tan tarde? –masculló mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Inclinó la cabeza y escudriñó el interior. Dentro, Romano estaba buscando ropa en el armario. No tenía puesto el pijama, si no que estaba semidesnudo, con unos pantalones de vestir puestos. ¿Acaso pensaba irse? No podía ser verdad.

-¿Romano? –dijo en voz baja.

El italiano se asustó y lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Merda! Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –preguntó atónito España-. ¿Te vas?

-Sí, a mi casa. Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera.

-No, espera –España se acercó rápidamente al armario y lo cerró-. No puedes irte. Lo de esta tarde… no lo dije en serio. Estaba enfadado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, idiota. Me voy a mi casa y punto. Para eso tengo una.

-Claro, y te vas por la noche sin decirnos nada ¿no?

Romano no le contestó, si no que se limitó a volver a abrir el armario y a buscar ropa.

-Oye, escúchame –España le agarró del brazo y le obligó a mirarlo-. No te vas a ir así por las buenas.

-¿No? ¿Quien diablos me lo impide?

-¡Yo!

-¿Y por que?

-Por que… te quiero.

España lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó, tal como lo habían hecho días atras, pero esta vez el beso fue más prologando y apasionado. Romano, paralizado por la sorpresa, no puso resistencia, aunque tampoco le siguió el juego. España se separó de él y lo observó.

-Eres un estúpido. Siempre estas llamándole a la gente idiota y andando por ahí con un humor de perros, y no te das cuentas de hay personas que te quieren -Romano frunció el ceño, aturdido-. No quiero que te marches. Puede que estemos discutiendo un día sí y otro también, pero al fin y al cabo, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Soy tu mejor amigo, aunque tú para mí eres algo más.

Romano negó lentamente con la cabeza y hundió una mano en su pelo castaño. Estaba totalmente confuso con aquella situación, y no sabía que decir. España le cogió la mano suavemente y se la acarició.

-No te vayas. Quédate aquí, al menos esta noche. Ya mañana puedes decidir lo que quieras.

Romano le dio la espalda. España se quedó a su lado en silencio. Lo que quería decir ya estaba dicho. Ahora solo había que escuchar lo que tenía que decir su amigo.

-Tu…-dijo él con un susurró-. Tú no sabes lo que dices.

-Lo sé muy bien.

-Estás loco.

-Puede, pero el que dio primero el beso fuiste tú.

Aquella referencia sobre lo sucedido en el despachó dejó a Romano callado. España abrió los brazos y se colocó delante de él.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, aunque siempre he tratado de demostrártelo. Tú decides por que camino va a seguir esto.

Romano levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía los suyos muy brillantes, casi llorosos, y tenía los labios apretados. España creyó por un momento que se iba a echar a llorar, pero en vez de eso se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota –murmuró.

España rió al escuchar aquello.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho ya un millón de veces.

Al cabo de un rato, se separó de él y le cogió las manos.

-Cuando todo esto termine, iremos juntos a tu casa. Llevamos aquí encerrados mucho tiempo los dos.

-De acuerdo.

España sonrió, lo besó rápidamente y observó la cama, que seguía hecha.

-¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntos?

Romano arrugó el ceño.

-Oye, no vayas tan rápido…

España, ignorando sus palabras, destapó la cama y se metió dentro. Dejó espacio suficiente junto a él e indicó a su compañero que se acostase.

-Esto es vergonzante –dijo Romano, aunque se tumbó a su lado.

-Ah, pero así estamos calentitos ¿no? –dijo España abrazándolo.

-¡Ey, quítate, estamos en verano!

-¿Te has acostado con los pantalones de vestir puestos?

-Yo prefiero dormir solo con los calzoncillos. Ve~…

España y Romano giraron lentamente sus cabezas y observaron el pelo rizado que sobresalía al otro lado de la cama.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí dentro?! –preguntó enfadado España.

¿Cómo se había colado en la habitación?

-Tenía ganas de dormir con vosotros –contestó Veneciano.

-¡No puedes! –gritó su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que…no pueden dormir más de tres personas en una cama –dijo España esperando que aquello lo convenciera.

-Pero si Japón, Alemania y yo solemos hacerlo.

Demasiada información, pensó de nuevo España.

-Arghhh, está bien, duermes con nosotros, pero solo esta noche. ¿Entendido?

España se separó de Romano y se tumbó boca arriba. Veneciano no tardó en quedarse dormido.

-Que día más raro… -murmuró.

Justo cuando acababa de decir aquello, una potente luz traspasó la ventana y le dio en el rostro.

-¿Qué diablos…? –preguntó Romano protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.

-¡España, estás rodeado, sal sin mostrar resistencia de la casa! Alemania y la Unión Europea tienen que hablar contigo sobre cuestiones internacionales.


	8. Chapter 8

**N. de A.**

**Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de mi fanfic. Me ha costado hacerlo, y mucho, por que estos días estuve mala con el estómago, y digamos que no guardo muy buen recuerdo de los tomates, así que me cuesta mucho escribir sobre ellos XDD Antes de que empecéis a leer, deciros no os creais que lo mío fue lo de la E. Coli, eso es una referencia a un hecho que pasó de verdad entre España y Alemania y no tiene nada que ver con lo mío, por dios XDD Simplemente quería hacer una especie de parodia de la realidad, además de que hace poco estuve trabajando con esas bacterias en el laboratorio y las quería incluir en el fanfic :) **

**Buenoo, no os entretengo más, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>España salió de la cama y gateó por el suelo hasta llegar a la ventana iluminada. Alargó cautelosamente el cuello y observó por la esquina del marco lo que estaba ocurriendo allí afuera. Al principio no vio gran cosa por la potente luz que lo alumbraba, pero al poco rato comenzó a distinguir figuras en la parte delantera de su finca. Había grandes trailers aparcados y un puñado de camiones militares. Un auténtico despliegue militar. ¿Cómo habían pasado la frontera? La respuesta llegó de inmediato al ver con más atención uno de los trailers. Tenían pintado en los laterales la palabra Feat*, una famosa marca de coches italiana. Seguro que se habían hecho pasar por camiones italianos para pasar a España. Maldito Alemania, ¿y ahora pretendía imponer justicia?<p>

España se volvió hacia Romano y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Estamos rodeados.

-Merda. ¿Cómo han entrado aquí?

-Alemania ha hecho una de sus tretas.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos de hacer ahora?

Una buena pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta.

-Ni idea. Creo que solo tenemos una opción. Le decimos a tu hermano que salga, se acerque a Alemania y le diga lo de esa maldita patata. Es el único que puede salir sano y salvo delante de esos tíos uniformados.

Romano asintió.

-Está bien. Hablemos con Veneciano.

Ambos se volvieron a la cama para hablar con el menor de los hermanos Italia, pero la cama estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde diablos…?

-¿Dónde se ha metido ese bastardo? –gritó Romano mientras quitaba furiosamente las mantas de la cama.

-Heermanooo, ¿me escuchas? ¡Mira, salgo por los altavoces!

España se levantó del suelo y se quedó paralizado durante un minuto sin quitarle el ojo a la ventana. Solo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sintió como su rostro enrojecía de ira.

-¿Sabes, España? –dijo Romano mientras se ponía a su lado-. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu expresión no me inspira mucha confianza.

España tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

-Voy a matar a tu hermano aunque me cueste una guerra y la vida.

España se abalanzó hacia la ventana, pero Romano lo detuvo sujetándolo por la cintura.

-¡No, para, te van a matar como salgas ahí fuera!

-¡Vuelve aquí Veneciano! –rugió España mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo-. ¡Maldito idiota, tan lento para unas cosas y tan rápido para otras! ¡Lo voy a matar, lo voy a….!

En ese instante un objeto se estrelló contra la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y cayendo en el suelo entre trozos de cristales. Era una caja de metal que tenía pintado sobre la chapa las palabras "Ábreme"

Romano soltó a España, que se agachó y agarró la caja metálica. Pesaba poco y no se escuchaba nada en su interior al agitarla. ¿Qué habría dentro? España miró a su amigo, cuya expresión era de absoluta preocupación.

-¿La abro? –preguntó mientras le mostraba el objeto.

-¿Y…y si es una bomba? ¿O algo por el estilo?

España examinó la caja, mirándola por todos los lados posibles.

-No creo que sea una bomba…

En ese momento un pitido comenzó a salir de ella. España la soltó y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te dije? –exclamó Romano alejándose del objeto-. ¡Maldita sea, vamos a morir!

Pero la caja no explotó, si no que siguió emitiendo el pitido.

-Creo…-dijo España acercándose lentamente al objeto-. Creo que es un móvil.

Se agachó con cautela al suelo, agarró la caja y abrió el pequeño cerrojo que tenía. Levantó la tapa lentamente, y dentro encontró un teléfono envuelto en corcho.

-Es un móvil –dijo antes de darle al botón verde para responder la llamada-. ¿Diga?

-Holaa, España –dijo una voz familiar-. Soy yo, Veneciano. Ve~…

-¡Oye, sí que te ha faltado tiempo para salir de casa!

-Es que quería ver a mi amigo.

-Ya, claro. Pues pásame con él.

El teléfono emitió unos sonidos hasta que una voz más grave sonó por el altavoz:

-España, soy Alemania. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿No crees que para hablar conmigo sobraban todos esos tanques?

-No son tanques.

-Lo mismo es. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? Seguro que esto es ilegal.

-No, no lo es. Estoy tratando de hacer respetar las normas que los miembros de la Unión Europea debemos obedecer.

Aquello sonaba a chiste.

-¿En serio? ¿Rodeando mi casa con camiones militares?

-Oye, hablar por teléfono no es lo más adecuado. Sal de casa y hablamos aquí afuera.

-¿Pero Veneciano no te ha hablado de…?

-Ya te he dicho que no hablaremos de esto por teléfono.

-Pero…Bueno, escúchame, cando salga ahí afuera. ¿Qué pasará?

-Hablaremos.

-Ya, ¿y después? ¿Me detendrán?

-Sal y punto.

Alemania colgó, dejando a España con la intriga de que pasaría cuando saliese allí afuera, delante de todos esos soldados alemanes. Romano, que había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación, se acercó a él.

-¿Te…te van a detener? –preguntó con la voz quebrada.

España se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el pijama y lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

-No lo sé –dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Y que vamos a hacer? No puedes salir ahí afuera. No quiero que te detengan por mí.

España agachó la cabeza y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su compañero.

-No te preocupes por eso, no dejare que me detengan.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Te acuerdas de la pistola de agua negra que traías cuando te pillé en las tomateras el primer día? Tráemela.

* * *

><p>España abrió un poco la puerta principal de la finca y observó el exterior. Era difícil ver con las luces de los focos, pero se podía distinguir las siluetas de los soldados que lo esperaban. Abrió por completo la puerta y dio un paso. Se escuchó un murmullo entre la multitud.<p>

Avanzó unos pasos más, hasta que se detuvo a varios metros de los camiones. Levantó un brazo y mostró la patata mutada que había traído Veneciano. A continuación, se llevó una mano a la cintura y sacó un objeto negro.

-¡Va armado! –se escuchó.

Rápidamente los soldados prepararon sus fusiles. España levantó la pistola, para asombro de todo el mundo, y apuntó con ella a la patata.

-¡Bajad las armas o disparo a la patata!

Un gran silencio se propagó por todo el lugar durantes unos segundos, hasta que un estallido de carcajadas sonó por toda la finca. Aquello lo indignó enormemente.

-¡¿De que os reís?!

Un soldado cercano lo señaló mientras se reía.

-¡Quiere disparar a una patata! ¡Tiene a una patata como rehén!

Mierda. Así que era eso. Veneciano otra vez. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza? Seguía sin decir nada de la investigación genética por parte de Japón.

Mientras se recuperaba de su humillación pública, España buscó a Alemania entre la multitud. No fue difícil encontrarlo; su cabeza sobresalía de los demás.

-¡Eh, Alemania, ya estoy aquí, hablemos!

Alemania dijo algo a un soldado y comenzó a andar por el terreno, acercándose a él.

-Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, y me alegro también de que sigas conservando el buen humor que te caracteriza.

España sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al escuchar aquello.

-¡No era una broma! La patata…

-España, -interrumpió Alemania con un tono de voz grave-, has bloqueado las exportaciones de mi país al tuyo, y eso no está permitido. La Unión Europea tiene unas normas que cumplir, y tú te las ha saltado. Debemos de tomar medidas.

-¡Venga ya! El primero que se las saltó fuiste tú. Echaste atrás todos mis tomates.

-Eso no fue un bloqueo. Fue una medida de seguridad. Hemos detectado en nuestro país un aumento de infecciones por E. Coli. Y sospechamos que los culpables son tus tomates.

Muy astuto, pensó España mientras observaba a Alemania. Había bloqueado los tomates de manera que pareciese una medida preventiva y no un bloqueo, pero él había bloqueado las piezas de coches alemanas sin ningún motivo.

-¿Y que medidas vas a tomar?

-Una multa.

Millonaria, seguramente, pensó pesimista.

-Está bien, pero eso no es lo importante. Mira esto, es una patata traída por Veneciano…

-No estoy para bromas, España…

-Está modificada de manera que…

Estaba a punto de contarle que aquello era la solución contra la plaga de escarabajos de Alemania, pero dos soldados avanzaron hacia ellos, uno con unas esposas en las manos.

-¡¿Me vas a detener? –exclamó atónito.

-No si vienes pacíficamente con nosotros –explicó tranquilamente Alemania.

-¿A dónde?

-A Bruselas. Allí se decidirá la cantidad de la multa.

España observó las esposas con miedo. ¿Cuánta cantidad iban a quitarle del bolsillo? Su economía no estaba en su mejor momento, no podía hacer frente a más deudas.

-¡Eh, esperad! –la voz de Romano se escuchó a su espalda.

Alemania y sus soldados se quedaron mirando a Romano, momento que aprovechó para alejarse varios pasos de ellos.

-¡Esta es la solución a tu problema con los escarabajos! Esta modificada genéticamente. O te marchas de aquí, o disparo a la patata.

Alemania lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Alemania hizo un gesto al soldado de las esposas, que avanzó hacia él.

Maldita sea, pensó, esta gente no atiende a explicaciones.

-¡Párate o disparo!

El soldado siguió avanzando, por lo que sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron el gatillo y dispararon un chorro de agua a la patata. O eso creyó que pasaría, por que se escuchó una fuerte explosión, seguida de la desintegración de la patata.

-Pero que…

En ese instante, Romano llegó a su lado y le tendió una pistola negra igual a la suya.

-Merda, dejé la pistola de agua en el salón de armas de tu finca y me equivoqué al cogerla. Te di una de verdad…aunque creo que te acabas de dar cuenta de ello.

Antes de que España pudiera decir algo, el soldado alemán se abalanzó hacia él y lo esposó en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Feat: parodia de una marca de coches italiana muy famosa.<strong>

**N. de A.**

**Los que seáis de España sabéis de donde viene lo de la E. Coli, pero para los que seáis de otros países o seas muy jóvenes para recordar, deciros que es una referencia a un hecho real que pasó entre España y Alemania. En Alemania cayeron varias personas infectadas por E. Coli, y el gobierno alemán no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acusar a los pepinos españoles de ser los causantes de aquello sin tener pruebas fehacientes de ello. Por culpa de eso se tuvieron que tirar toneladas de pepino a la basura, afectando también a otras verduras. Yo, como protesta, me hinché ese año de comer verduras españolas cultivadas en mi huerto y dejé de comprar productos hechos en Alemania. Me dolió ver todas esas verduras tiradas Ò_Ó**

**Y bueno, para los que no seáis de Europa, que sepáis que los miembros de la Unión Europea no se pueden bloquear las exportaciones entre países miembros así por las buenas. Al menos eso nos dijeron cuando pasó lo de Gibraltar.**


End file.
